


Mistletoe

by Keep It It Suits You (SheWhoWillRise)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Archived From Tumblr, Archived from rebelcaptaindaily blog, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoWillRise/pseuds/Keep%20It%20It%20Suits%20You
Summary: The Crew sets up mistletoe to get Cassian and Jyn to kiss.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by rebelcaptain4ife: I NEED A REBELCAPTAIN MISTELTOE FIC ASAP
> 
> this is an everyone lives, christmas/other holidays are popular in the fleet, au. just go with it

“There is a 65% chance it won’t work.” K-2SO said, earning a scoff Rook.

“You just don’t know human romance.”

K-2SO put the mistletoe up anyway, tying it to the ceiling of Rogue One.

“Can’t wait for the holiday party to begin!” Chirrut smiled from his seat where he was decorating his staff with a tiny Tree of Light dangling from the top.

Galen smiled as well. “I hope Malbus is done making those ‘ _secret mama recipe_ ’ cookies of his. He’s always bragging that his mom made the best cookies in the galaxy.”

Chirrut snorted. “I’m pretty sure  _my_  mom’s was the best.”

“That is untrue and you know it.” Malbus came up the boarding ramp. In his arms, a red flat container. The cookies. He looked up at the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling.

“Trying to get those two kids to kiss are we?” He set the container on the table they had. “Because if so, it’s about time.”

“About time for what?” Jyn and Cassian came up the ramp with more food, setting it on the table with Malbus’s cookies.

“Food!” Chirrut got up from his seat and stuffed a cookie in his mouth.

“Uhuh.” Cassian looked at them all, suspiciously.

“Well,” Jyn set down her own sweets, something she remembered her mother making during the holidays. “Dig in!”

The party was quaint, small, but it was their family. That’s all that mattered.

“So, you like the Captain?” Galen whispered to his daughter as they picked out more food at the table.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about dad.” Her features were schooled.

He looked at her with his eyebrows raised knowingly.

“You know, when I met your mother, I was afraid to tell her I loved her. I was afraid of what she would think of me, in the Imperial fleet, helping built the deadliest weapons in the galaxy. I thought she hated me. But you know what I did?”

She looked over at him.

“I took a chance.” He winked and walked away to talk to Chirrut about kyber crystals.

She stared at him. “Huh.” She huffed.

She looked around the room for Cassian when she spotted him with K-2SO, and above him, mistletoe. She put down her plate and walked toward with him. She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and went on her toes and kissed him. She felt his hands go around her back.

“My calculations seem to have been wrong.”

**Author's Note:**

> [posted on tumblr](https://rebelcaptaindaily.tumblr.com/post/154830973508/rebelcaptain4life-i-need-a-rebelcaptain-misteltoe)


End file.
